Bound in Love
by djtlas
Summary: Eric and Sookie have their talk. It's my first submission. So I am not very good at summaries yet. Please bear with me. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been weeks since the takeover by the Nevada king. I hadn't heard from Eric, Pam, or Bill. It seems like my life was getting back to normal. I should be glad that I was getting a break from all of the supes in my life, but honestly, I was annoyed that no one had contacted me. What happened? Is Eric having problems with the new king's rule? Doesn't anyone know how to pick up a phone?

I thought about going to Bill's after I got off of work. My shift is almost over. I don't really want to talk to Bill though. I am not very comfortable around him anymore, since the whole cheating, lying, pretending to like me because the queen said so thing. No. I am not going to Bill's. I don't want him getting the wrong idea and right now I just feel like screaming at him.

"Sookie, you can go ahead and go. We are almost empty and your section is cleaned. You have been working too hard the last couple of weeks." Sam said from inside the office.

"If you are sure you don't need anymore help. I can stick around." I really wanted to leave but Arlene was looking like she wanted to get out of here. She still had a couple of tables that hadn't cleared out yet. I walked into the office and looked at Sam. He looks really happy tonight.

"No. Go on. Get some rest. You seem kind of out of it tonight. Is everything ok?" Sam asked.

"I am fine. Thanks Sam. I'll see you." I grabbed my purse out of Sam's desk drawer and headed out the back. As I was walking to my car I saw Eric leaning up against it.

I was so happy to see him. Darn bond! "What are you doing here?" I asked rudely.

He just smiled at me. He knew I was happy to see him. Darn bond!

"Don't you know how to pick up a phone or anything? I haven't talked to you in weeks. What do you want?" I asked in a slightly nicer tone. Just barely.

"Do you really want to know what I want?" He really looked into my eyes and asked.

I got a little shiver of excitement. Yes I did want to know and he knew it.

"It's time Sookie."

"Time for what?" I demanded. I was playing dumb, but I had a feeling that I knew exactly what he was talking about and I wasn't sure I was ready for this.

"Let's go to your house." He stuffed himself in my passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After we got to my house, I warmed him up some Type O and took a shower and changed into a long old flannel nightgown. I knew I was dragging my feet. Part of me was hoping that he would have given up and left, part of me was afraid that he would think he had even more power over me now that he really remembered everything, and another part of me was wanting him naked on my bed. I was going through a dry spell and knew how unforgettable his butt was.

When I went into the kitchen he was just sitting there. He was doing that really still down time thing. When he realized that I was there he smiled. Long, slow.

"I really like that nightgown Sookie. It hides all the really wonderful things inside. Like a gift asking to be unwrapped."

I didn't really know what to say. I could feel his words all the way down. I was ready to throw myself at him. I had to mentally slap myself.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" I sounded tired.

"We need to talk. The kings delegates left last night. I would have come then but I wanted to make sure that they were really on their way first. If they realized how much you mean to me, they could use you against me." This is one of the things I was worried about. This is so typical of the political Eric. I still didn't know what to say. I'm not usually so tongue tied.

"I don't want anyone trying to hurt you Eric. I didn't ask for this. What do you want me to do?" I figured this was the point he was getting at. He wants to distance himself from me to protect his business, his position, his exsistence.

"That's not what I want to talk about Sookie. I want to talk about something else. I remember everything now and that helps me put some of the stuff I was feeling in perspective. Now I know, lover."

He got up and walked over to me. He put his hands on the side of my face and made me look up at him. I tried to look away but his hands held me there.

"I want you." He said. Then he leaned over and kissed me so gently. Then he deepened the kiss and it became a little hungrier.

I was breathing heavy when he ended the kiss. I was putty in his hands and he knew it. I had no fight in me at the moment. I was thinking about getting to my bed in the shortest amount of time. But he turned away and went back to the table and sat down.

"We need to come to an understanding my lover. Don't try to deny that you want me too." He said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It just dawned on me that my roommates weren't there.

"Eric where are my roomies? I thought that they were going to be home tonight. I could have sworn that's what they said." I was beginning to smell a rat.

"Well, my lover, Pam has asked them to come to Fangtasia tonight. We needed time together without interruptions and they were happy to oblige."

"You planned for us to be alone tonight? What makes you think that I want to be alone with you tonight?"

"Awe now Sookie. Don't get upset. I think I know just how much you want to be alone with me right now." He smirked. Dang this blood bond thing. It makes it hard to get away with much when the person you want to lie to already knows what you are feeling! I don't know why I was getting mad when just a second ago I was ready to rip Eric's clothes off of him and race to my bedroom. I just don't like it when people are always trying to run my life. Vampires are so controlling!

"Eric, you can't just assume that I want to spend time with you and then make my roommates get out of the house so you can force me to talk to you, especially when you know I really don't want to have this talk in the first place." I was so exasperated. He looked confused.

"I am sorry that you are upset Sookie. I really needed to see you and I thought that we might not want any interruptions."

"OK, OK, OK. I get it. I didn't mean to jump down your throat. So what do you suggest we do about this newly regained memory of yours?"

"I thought that maybe you were stretching the truth a bit when you told me about all of the things that happened here between us when I was under that witches curse." He was looking at me like he couldn't believe what he was saying. His mood was full of disbelief. "I was wrong. Some things you couldn't have known. Sookie, I was so happy with you here. I haven't felt that way in a very long time." Then he was looking at me the way he did when he was here back then, under the witches curse. It was that Eric. I wanted to go to him and let him wrap his arms around me.

"Tell me you were happy then too." He demanded. His voice had lost some of its silk with the command. He seemed a little unsure. This was very un-Eric like.

"Yes" I whispered. "I was happy then too." I wanted to see how he took this, but I was afraid to look at him.

He jumped up and had my back up against the doorway in less than a second. He lifted my face again. "Look at me Sookie." Then he lowered his mouth to mine. This kiss felt so triumphant. I could feel his happiness across the bond.

"Will you see me again, like you did then, my lover? I want to see you regularly." He asked.

"Eric, I just don't know." He felt my doubt across the bond.

"What is it that you aren't sure of?" He wanted to know.

"I just don't know what I feel. When we are together I feel such a lightness and am also happy to see you, but I don't know if that is just the effect of the blood bond or if those feelings are me or a combination of both. I just don't know."

He looked into my eyes. Then he bent down and rested his forehead on mine. I didn't know what he could say to clear this up for me. I didn't want to hurt him. I just didn't want to get hurt either.

"Eric, when this bond thing wears off, how am I supposed to know that your feelings for me won't wear off too? This just seems like a lot of unanswered if's."

"My lover, my feelings aren't because of this bond. I have been waiting for you for a long time now. Ever since Bill brought you into Fangtasia I had desired you. And then once I got to know you, I really enjoyed your spirit and sense of humor. I have had feelings for you long before we had this bond. The blood bond has only made me aware of your feelings too. And as for your feelings, have they changed so much since I was staying with you while I was cursed? Because those were your real feelings. The bond doesn't change that. It only enhances it a little." Then he smiled at me and I wondered why I was even bothering with this discussion. In that moment I knew, I would give him anything that he wanted from me. I had real feelings for him and I had only been deceiving myself. I didn't know if it was love but it was something very close. If I hadn't known he couldn't, I would have thought he glamoured me.

"Ok." I whispered. "Let's give it a shot. You know we are going to butt heads all along the way right? This probably won't work at all."

"Oh lover, this is going to be fun." He sounded like a kid. He was so excited! He leaned down to kiss me and I really started to get into it. The hard part was over. I knew I would love the part that came next. Eric is really unforgettable!

But then he pulled away. "Sookie, it's going to be dawn soon. I am going to go. But tomorrow you have the night off, right?" He asked.

I was a little thrown by the way things were progressing. I had assumed things would have gone in the direction of my bedroom. "Yes. I have the next two nights off. Why?"

"Well my lover, I would like to take you out on a date. Is this ok?"

On a date? I guess that's ok. Bill never really took me on a date so I never really thought about it too much.

"Yes, what kind of date?" I wondered.

"Well, you will see tomorrow? I will pick you just after dark."

"What should I wear?" I didn't know what he had in mind, so it made it hard to think about what to wear.

"Why don't you wear something sexy. And less is more!" He added with a devilish grin. He gave me another terrific kiss and then was gone. I knew I was going to have a hard time getting much sleep tonight. All those kisses left feeling very stirred up!


End file.
